Duo's flu bug
by Pumpkinee
Summary: What would happen if Duo caught the flu? It's a 1x2 sappy (in the end) shounen-ai. Pg for small language.
1. Bad Days

Disclaimer: Why do we even bother putting these things up? It's not like people surf the site to find someone they can sue. Except the fact that we kind of live in a sue-happy world. Ah, well, my friend says 'It's just fun' so GundamWing ain't belonging to me, and it probably won't ever, and this story belongs to me, and whatever other crap I'm supposed to say, and yeah....so on with the fic!  
  
A/N: After the depressing disclaimer, my story will now continue. Please, if you want to flame me, go ahead. It's just if you hate the fic, why do you even bother to read it or review? But whatever, I have a way to deal with Flamers *In backround:* Aaaaiiii!!!! Hot! Hot! HOT!! *Me:* Now do you like flames? Can't take a dose of your own medicine? Ha ha ha!  
  
Duo's POV  
  
I came up to our bedroom door and kicked it open, sporting a bloody lip. I stormed through, stomping the ground in anger. It was one of those days. I slammed the door shut, hoping I had disturbed Heero, who was working on his laptop, as always.  
  
"I hate you Heero!" I screamed to him. I went to his laptop and smashed the lid down. Unfortunatly, Heero's fingers weren't under them.  
  
Heero's gave me a really pissed look and grabbed my long braid, pulling hard. "Don't you ever dare do that again or I'll kill you," He wispered in a deadly voice, giving me his death glare.  
  
Usually I would have winced and cowered, promising I would never do that again. But today I was in no mood to play mercy. It wasn't the smartest move I have ever made in my life, and probably the dumbest, but I grabbed Heero's hair in return.  
  
"This is what it feels like to have your hair constantly pulled," I said, and tugged at the brown mass in my hand. "I hate you Heero Yuy," I was madder then hell at him.  
  
Not to my surprise, Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it at me between the eyes. "I swear I'll shoot you, Duo Maxwell, if you don't let go of my hair right this instant," Heero said coldly, eyeing the dripping blood from my mouth.  
  
Knowing Heero, he'd keep his promise, but I still didn't let go. "I'd be happier if you did," I waited for him to pull the trigger, pulling at the chunk of hair still lodged in my hand.  
  
But the moments went by, and the gun hadn't been shot. I was confused why, but I didn't provoke Heero anymore. After a few seconds, we seemed to reach an silent agreement and let go of each other's hair.  
  
I stomped to my bed and flung myself at the head. Heero had turned around to fix his laptop. I was still angry at him, the urge of wanting to kill him growing only stronger as I stayed in his presence.  
  
I picked up my pillow and chucked it straight at Heero's head. My aim was perfect. Heero turned around and gave me furious stare (I returned it) and almost threw it back, but hesitated at the last moment.  
  
Instead, he lightly tossed it to the foot of the bed. "Why are you so mad at me?" He said, looking straight into my eyes.  
  
I turned my head and rested it on my arms. I gave a small snort and didn't answer. All I wanted to do was kill Heero several times painfully. Very painfully, and if possible, slowly. Tying him to a pole on fire with pyranas underneath and a lightning rod attached in a thunderstorm sounded good. Maybe an added noose (one that would not kill him instantly, but very very slowly), too.  
  
"Duo," Heero demanded, trying to look me in the eye and failing. "What happened?" I still didn't reply.  
  
If it had just been a normal bad day, one that Heero didn't do anything wrong or horribly cruel like today, I would have to restrain myself greatly- with the small amount of self control I posess-from leeching myself to him crying, and telling him all the awful things gone wrong that day.  
  
But it wasn't a normal bad day, if those exist.  
  
Heero left his seat by the computer and sat down beside me. I scooted away, showing him my back. He didn't seem to understand the message of 'leave me alone'. "Go away. I don't want to talk to traitors," I told him. Maybe he'd catch a hint and disappear.  
  
Heero gently placed his hand on my turned hip. "Duo....?" His call was soft and concerned this time. I wanted to kill him for being so mean to me, and because I loved him so much (but not at the moment). I grunted.  
  
"Do you want me to bring Quatre in here?" He was obviously lost for words, and Quatre always had the right thing to say. But the mentoning of Quatre reminded me of how he had stayed home sick today when I needed a friend.  
  
"I hate you, Heero!!" I slammed my fist blindly at the hand placed on my side. Heero didn't take his hand off when I smacked it. "I had such a bad day today, and you only made it worse,"  
  
"What happened? You look a real mess," He didn't have to add the last comment. Yeesh, didn't he ever consider anyone else's feelings? But it was sort of true that I looked like crap, but he didn't have to say it.  
  
"You want to know what happened? I tell you what happened. Because you always leave for school before I even wake up, I slept in late cause my alarm clock got unplugged. So I ran to school and tripped when someone put out their foot. I fell, and cut myself on the forehead, and my cut didn't stop bleeding for a long time, getting my bangs dirty," I lifted up my bangs to show a cement scrape on my forehead and continued. "So I got to the cafeteria for some food. But all they had left was kiwi, and because I'm allergic to that crap, I went hungry. I got to History only to find out we have a project that is like, 98% of our final grade, and it doesn't help that I don't understand a single thing in that class and no one is kind enough to explain it to me. Oh, so I finally make it to lunch late because the math teacher held me back to say I'm flunking the class, and I don't even know half the stuff I'm supposed to AND it's my worst subject. While I hurried to the cafeteria the school bully grabs me and he and his gang beat the shit out of me cause I'm an easy target. When it's 6 against 1, and they can lift a 90lb wieght with 1 arm, and I can't even lift it with 2 arms, it's not a fair fight. And because I was so much fun to clobber, they decided to do it every freaking day. So I finally get to the lunchroom and nothing good is left, so I'm left with the reject food. After eating my poison, I looked for you and found you, but you kept ignoring me every single time I called you name. And even Trowa ignored me when I called to him while you two were talking. And because Wufei pretends to not know me, I was stuck with no one to talk to or help me when the dumb bullies came back after lunch. I was stuffed into the janitors closet. They jammed the door shut with a chair and I waited half an hour before some teacher rescued me. I was late for PE, but at least I was excused. We were playing my utmost least favorite sport football and were learning how to tackle. Because the coach doesn't like late people, excuse or not, I was the victim of 20 other people running full-strength head on to me. I hate being so skinny, don't you know. So I barely make it out of there alive after school only to have everyone ignore me again. So there you have it, my sucky day," It was a mouthful of a bad day, but I felt a little bit better now that it was off my chest.  
  
Heero finally caught my eye. "Look Duo, I didn't mean to ignore you. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose." He wiped the blood from my lip. His hands felt so warm. "You're my...my best friend," That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I had enough bad things happen to me today without Heero telling me I was just his best friend. Nothing more, just a friend. I couldn't take it.  
  
I took off from the room. I think I emitted a dangerous aura that said 'stay away from me' because Heero didn't follow. I went into the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
Wufei was sitting at the table doing geometry. He didn't say anything when I came in looking mad. I think it was the aura again. I grabbed some milk and gulped it from the bottle. I don't usually do that, but today I gave myself special privlige. I also snatched a banana before going outside.  
  
Outside was cloudy and dark. It was probably going to rain soon. I began to walk down the musty dirt path. I needed to get away from it all and be by myself. I had all these secrets I kept and I couldn't tell them to anyone.  
  
After awhile of walking around nowhere I sat down and placed my head on my knees. Why couln't I lead a normal life? I had no parents to love me, no siblings to watch after. I couldn't even tell my best friends my darker secrets. Like how much I loved Heero and trembled when he spoke softly to me. Secrets I would forever keep hidden within my soul, having no one to share them with. A single tear trickled down my cheek, soon followed by more. I don't think my friends realize that there's more than meets the eye when it comes to me.  
  
It began to rain. First it was only small droplets falling on my head, but as time passed, the rain came down harder and faster. I didn't care. Rain doesn't bother me, and neither does lightning and thunder. But after becoming thoroughly soaked, I moved underneath a enomous pine tree. It didn't stop all the rain from falling on me, but it covered me enough. Shinigami would not be beaten by the rain.  
  
I didn't want to go back to that place I was tempoarily calling home. I began to shiver slightly and huddled up closer to the tree. I was exhausted from the wearisome day and quickly fell asleep from listening to the sound of angels crying, my own tears silent.  
  
  
  
I woke up sometime in the middle of the night. It was very cold and my wet clothes made me shiver. I was having a little trouble breathing right. The rain was still pouring hard, but I could hear voices calling to me. I guess everyone was searching for me. Should I go back? I began to get up when I heard Heero.  
  
"Duuuooo! Get back here! Duuuooo!" I froze. The love and hate of my life. I still hadn't forgotten the previous day. It was my turn to ignore him. I guess my anger and my feeling sorry for myself decided my next action. Maybe it was because I felt dizzy.  
  
I laid back down in a curled position. It was raining too hard and I come out far enough that I knew they wouldn't find me. At that moment I was so confused on what to do. I wasn't sure if I wanted them to find me or not. My worries brought slumber to me again, and before I could sort out my feelings, I was asleep, breathing unevenly. 


	2. Heero stays home

I was moving slightly up and down. What's happening? I wondered. My eyelids felt like 100 pounds each, and I was breathing rapidly. I groaned, and with much effort, opened my eyes part-way.  
  
I was outside. It was still dark out and raining hard. Didn't the rain ever let up? When my eyes focused I saw Quatre looking at me, a look of joy coming across his face. "Dou woke up!" My ride stopped suddenly.  
  
It took me a bit to process these words. When I did, I figured it was too much work to reply. I looked to see who had found me. It was none other than my Heero. I'm not sure why, but I wasn't angry anymore. "Hee....Heer...." I was out of breathe and couldn't finish my prince's name.  
  
"Shhh, Duo. Don't try to talk," Heero said. While my brain was trying to understand that, I looked into Heero's eyes. His face was wet with rain, or was it tears? For the first time in a long time Heero was smiling. I tried to smile back, but failed.  
  
Wufei poked his head out from behind Quatre. He said something, maybe to me, maybe not, but my brain was too foggy to understand. But I didn't care. I slowly reached out a trembling hand to touch Heero's cheek, but I couldn't make it. I felt drained of energy. My arm collapsed onto my stomach, and I fell once again into pitch blackness.  
  
I was warm. My limbs felt like cement in the bed I was laying in, tucked lovingly in the sheets. So this is what it's like to wake up with covers on. I could hear my friends talking near me. Was my Heero there?  
  
My mind was spinning, but it was a little bit clearer then last time I awoke. I cracked open an eye gradually, and then the other. I wasn't breathing well and I felt weak.  
  
Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero were standing only a few feet away from me. Trowa was the first to notice me awake. "Duo...are you feeling better?"  
  
I smiled as a yes. Quatre turned to me and gasped. "Did we wake you!? I am so sorry Duo!!"  
  
"Nah, Q-man, you didn't. Sorry for kee-" I stopped to gasp for breathe, cough, and make my head stop spinning for a moment.  
  
"It was nothing. How long have you been awake?" I held my index finger up for them to wait. I struggled to lift the heavy sheets off me as I tried to get out of bed, but Quatre wouldn't have it. "You have to stay in bed! You're sick!"  
  
I ignored his orders and continued, but he ushered me back in. He was stronger at the time, so I finally gave in, but not without a struggle."What's the time, Q?" My vision was a little bit blurry, so I wasn't able to read the clock ahead of me.  
  
"It's 6:37. Why don't you go back to sleep?" Quatre definitly was the maternal pilot.  
  
"Why are you guys-" I wish I wasn't breathing so fast. It made it awfully hard to talk. "-up at this time?" I finished. I think I was done talking for awhile. It was just too exhausting and it took too long to say anything.  
  
"Because of you," Wufei answered. Quatre elbowed him in the rib. I thought it was weird that Heero wasn't talking. I mean, he isn't the best conversationalist, but when Trowa talks more than him, something's usually wrong. Heero just stood there, biting his lip and staring at me.  
  
"Well, we really should be getting ready for school. Or at least most of us........" I didn't hear what else Quatre had to say, but I'm sure it didn't apply to me. Instead, fell back asleep by Quatre's suggestion.  
  
* * * Everything around me was black. I seemed to know where I was going as I ran at full speed forward. My legs began to ache as they repeatedly hit the ground making slapping noises.  
  
I suddenly stopped only to face a city under destruction. Deathsythe was the cause. I wasn't controlling it, so who was? Civilians were being slaughtered all around. Everyone was in panic as buildings fell and caught fire.  
  
I heard a high pitch scream as I saw Relena lifted by the gundam-my gundam- and was silenced instantly by the towering sythe. I could smell death from where I was standing. Oz must be doing this.  
  
I looked at the town again, searching it's bloody battle grounds. I saw the 4 other gundams buried under the rubble, not moving. I knew my friends were dead. * * * My eyes flew open as cold sweat ran down my face. I pushed myself up to a sitting position, breathing quickly and painfully. I felt like someone- or something-was sitting on my chest.  
  
It had been a dream, or really, a nightmare, and had seemed so real. I felt scared and looked around the room for comfort.  
  
Heero was sleeping in a chair by my bedside. On my nightstand was a big digital clock. Quatre must have put it there when I couldn't read the time. But something was different about my nightstand. It was taller and just didn't look right. I realized that wasn't my nightstand, but Heeros.  
  
This wasn't my bed, either. I could see my bed; slightly lower to the ground with no covers or sheets on it. I never could keep it made when I slept and remaking it every morning seemed like a waste if it was all going to just end up on the floor again.  
  
Heero was starting to stir. I must have woken him when I was thrown from dreamland into reality. He looked up at me with those beautiful cobalt eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Heero asked me, refering to my sweat drenched face.  
  
"I-I had a nightmare," I was still a bit shaken from the dream. "Deathesythe was taken and people...everywhere died....you were killed. It seemed so real," Heero stood up and stretched.  
  
"Deathesythe is fine and I'm very much alive," He reassured me. Suddenly I remembered today was Tuesday.  
  
"Why aren't you at school?"  
  
"Cause I stayed home. I'm waiting for the doctor to arrive, and I'm also supposed to watch after you. You know, so you don't pull another stupid stunt again,"  
  
A pang of guilt ran through me, giving me the shivers. Heero stayed home to take care of me? "Look, I'm sorry, Heero. It's just I-"  
  
"I know," He said, cutting me off. "I'm sorry for yesterday, and I really didn't mean to ignore you Duo, but I didn't hear you when you called. And do you think Trowa would really ignore you too?"  
  
I blushed. No, Trowa probably wouldn't dis me like that. He doesn't have that kind of mean personality. He doesn't really have much of a personality, actually. But it still would have been nice for them to notice me nonetheless.  
  
"Why am I in your bed, Heero?" I asked. Not that I minded, of coarse.  
  
"Because when we brought you in, your bed wasn't made. We didn't bother to try to untangle that mess of covers because your mattress, we found out, was too bad to let pidgeons use."  
  
"I like my mattress! But what are you going to sleep on?"  
  
"We ordered a new mattress this morning. It should get here by tonight,"  
  
My stomach growled. "Hey, do you think you could make me something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah," Heero was so nice sometimes.  
  
"And Heero?" He paused halfway out the door, "Thanks," My thank you was meant for everything he had done for me, even if I didn't state it. But somehow, I think he understood, and Heero nodded as he left.  
  
My breakfast was good, as I didn't have to get up to eat it. Heero was being unnaturally nice to me; maybe because I was sick, but yet, maybe that wasn't the reason. I didn't ask.  
  
He brought my food to our room (it was reheated pancakes) and ate with me. I hope he does this more often. I felt happy just being with him.  
  
"So everyone went to....school?" Talking had to be highly over-rated. At least in this state of being.  
  
"Yes, everyone except me," I was glad about that. "A-and Duo?" I looked at him quizzicaly. "Next time anyone tries to hurt you, just tell me. I'll help you," I think it took a lot of him to say that. The scary part about that is he'd probably pull his gun on them, but I don't care.  
  
"Thank you," We continued munching our syrupy goodness breakfast.  
  
The doctor came at about noon. I had been asleep (I do that a lot), but Heero gently woke me when he arrived. The doc did a bunch of tests and said a bunch of big words. I think Heero understood him, but personally, I think the guy just made up a bunch of big words to look smart.  
  
I did understand one thing, though (after Heero explained it in simpler words). It was that the big guy wanted to take a sample of blood. I'm okay with that, it's just the 'how' that bothers me.  
  
"Nonononono, I don't think so," I told him. "I just don't do needles," Aka, I was absolutly petrified of them. I clung onto Heero's arm.  
  
"But I must!" More big boring words. "Mr. Heero, please try to convince your friend to cooperate!" I looked up at Heero pleadingly, still hanging onto his arm.  
  
"Don't let him do it!!" But Heero was too much of a goody-goody to say no.  
  
"It's okay Duo, it's just a needle. It won't hurt," JUST a needle!?!? There is no such thing as 'just a needle'. There are only sharp pointy painful evil objects that slowly torture you and then there are not. And needles do not classify under the latter.  
  
I still wasn't going to give in. Every time the doctor tried to inject me, I would scramble about and wiggle too much. Can you really blame me?  
  
"Duo, calm down," Heero demanded as he sat on top of me and pinned down my arms. "It'll be over in a minute," I kicked my legs, trying to throw off Heero.  
  
"Can't you just take some of Heero's blood and pretend it's mine? Or maybe just next time I cut myself I'll collect the blood and give it to you, okay?" I was frantic. As that evil object neared my skin I tried to wiggle free of Heero's death grasp, but Heero had me pinned down too well.  
  
My eyes widened in fear as it closed in, and I began to scream. The cold metal pierced through my flesh and into my bloodvein. My arm ached as the needle seared pain all up my arm. It seemed like it stayed there for ages, punctured through my now very pale skin, sucking up the red liquid in my arm slowly.  
  
My knuckles had turned white. Finally, the inserted needle was pulled out of my precious body.  
  
"I swear you left that thing in longer than you had to just to spite me," I growled at the docter as Heero slowly let me loose. The doctor laughed and shook his head. I didn't think it was funny.  
  
I put a band-aid over my newly ripped skin. I was glad when the doctor left minutes later. He stayed to chat with Heero a bit until my own death glare scurried him on his way.  
  
Heero walked over and laid down on the bed. "Duo, he said you had a very bad case of influenza," His tone was serious and worried. "A really bad case,"  
  
"What can happen?" As far as I know, I've never had the flu before, so I don't know anything about good or bad cases.  
  
"It's a viral disease so there aren't any cures for it. You can still beat it, but if you don't get better, you could possibly die," I wasn't quite ready for this, but I tried not to show it.  
  
"Seriously?" I knew Heero wouldn't joke about this, but my brain hadn't accepted the fact yet. He looked at me, my gaze reaching his. His eyes were solemn and caring. I reached out and grabbed his hand gently and squeezed it, my eyes shut tight.  
  
'You could possibly die'. Those words haunted me. Painful memories of the Maxwell Church invaded my mind. To come back to see my only home destroyed and my only family die before my eyes. So now is my time, Sister. I'll see you soon.... 


	3. Dustbunnyland

"Come on, you can make it Duo. I know you can. You've been through tougher stuff before," I didn't reply or let go of his hand. Trying to stay positive, I told myself I wouldn't lose to this, as I was the god of death. All too familiar teardrops streaked down my face.  
  
I did nothing but lie there for awhile. Heero didn't leave me, and I was glad. He held my hand to comfort me until I fell asleep. My biggest issue was that Heero wouldn't know I loved him, and I still didn't have enough courage to tell him. That left me with one option: beat the disease.  
  
But it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Hey, Duo, wake up," I ws lightly shaken awake by Quatre. As I opened my eyes he smiled at me.  
  
"Hey Q-man," I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. The big clock by my bed read 4:30pm. Man, I can sleep a long time. "Where's Heero?"  
  
"He said he had to do something and left when we got home. I don't know where he is," Just like Heero. "How are you?"  
  
"Okay, but I'm kind of hungry. Today was a little hectic and kept bringing surprises," I think Heero already told everyone that I had the flu really bad. I just hope he hadn't given details about the day.  
  
"I wouldn't think you'd exactly hate needles, but I guess it sort of makes sense," Damn you, Heero. I hung my head.  
  
"Honestly, you people are evil," Quatre laughed.  
  
"It's not everyday you feel as weak as Wufei thinks you are,"  
  
"Now you know how I felt yesterday," Quatre smiled. "I'm going to get you something to eat. Stay here and I'll bring it to you," I nodded. I didn't plan on getting up anyways, but I think it was best not said. The flu was contaigeous, and I didn't want anyone catching it from me. And I was too tired to get up.  
  
I ate my food (it was healthy, my least favorite kind) and read my book for awhile. Everyone had offered to but the tv in my room, but I declined. I knew they really didn't want to, and personally, I didn't want it in here. I liked the peaceful silence.  
  
I rested my eyes with the book on my chest. I was thinking. Nothing in particular, it was just I had so many mixed up muddled thoughts flying through my head and I needed to sort them out. I was very tense.  
  
But in my ear a slow and beautiful tune began to play. The small song was called Memory, which was my favorite melody. I remembered hearing it for the first time at the Maxwell Church. It had been Christmas time and a small box of one of the Sisters had been playing it. I've loved that tune ever since.  
  
I looked up to see Heero holding a small snowglobe with a piano in it. The treasure was playing softly as Heero offered it to me.  
  
"Here," He said. I took it carefully, wonderful memories washing over me like waves. "I got it for you,"  
  
I was speechless as the little gift played in my hand. It was one of the nicest gifts ever given to me, bringing back the times when I had been happy.  
  
Heero understood ny silence as thanks and he left to work on his computer. I wound the snowglobe up again and again until it brought me blissful dreams of sweet rememberings.  
  
Over the next couple of days I didn't seem to be getting any better. I had gotten a little bit worse, but just so much that I didn't talk or do much. At least it prevented me from doing my homework.  
  
I still stayed home, feeling like something the cat dragged in. Heero didn't stay home anymore, and I could understand why. He still had to go to his classes and do his homework, unlike me.  
  
I began to wear a face mask as to stop me from spreading most of my germs. It made it harder for me to breathe sometimes when I had nightmares.  
  
I had many nightmares about the gundams. All of them seem like they happened in real life. I think it's because of all the graphic battles I've been through in Deathsythe. I wonder if I'll have these horrid nightmares for the rest of my life.  
  
I mostly sleep and eat all day. Sometimes I read, but only when I feel up to it. On some days I don't feel like eating at all, but Quatre won't get off my back until I hork something down.  
  
I wish I'd get better soon. Doing nothing all day with no one to talk to leaves you with a very empty feeling inside. I'm glad when my friends get home from school. Hearing their voices at least reminds me that someone will be there for me.  
  
I never really realized that Heero doesn't actually have much of a life. All he does during the day is watch tv and play on his laptop. Come to think of it, he does just as much as I normally do. I know he's great at so many sports, but he isn't a very good team player, so maybe that's why he doesn't join a team. Maybe it's because HQ won't let him. Who knows? Perfect Soldiers are hard to figure out.  
  
About a week and a half after I caught the flu I woke up to find Quatre vaccuming my room.  
  
"What up?!" I tried shouting over the vaccume, rubbing sleep from my eyes. Quatre didn't seem to be able to hear my sickly voice. "Hey, Quatre!!" It was hardly even a shout.  
  
Heero noticed I was trying to get Quatre's attention so he got up and pulled the plug to the vaccume. When Quatre looked at him, he pointed in my direction.  
  
"What's up, Q?" My raspy voice called. He rushed over to the bed.  
  
"Besause you've been sick for so long, the headmaster got suspicous. I told him you were sick a dozen times already, but I don't think he believes me. Trowa said that while he was passing by the nurses office today he heard the headmaster and the nurse talking. They said that they were coming here tonight to see if you were faking it,"  
  
"Our house, though. Why are we listed?" We shouldn't have been listed in the school directory. I laid back down, playing with my hair.  
  
"I'm not sure, but Heero hacked into their computer toady and deleted our information. But you can bet they already have a copy printed up. Anyways, they found out that you live in a house with 4 other 15 year old boys only and added that you are a prankster, your case must have been a little bit fishy. I don't blame them for being suspicous,"  
  
"When?"  
  
"We're not sure. That's why I'm cleaning up your room now. It's a pigsty. I didn't mean to wake you Duo, but I have already cleaned the rest of the house,"  
  
"Don't you have homework?"  
  
"Yes, but I got it done this afternoon," I checked the clock. It was about 5:20.  
  
"Please hurry, Q-man. I'm really tired and I can't sleep with that vaccume sucking up dustbunnies,"  
  
Quatre laughed. "I never thought of it like that. I'll hurry as fast as I can," I nodded and shut my eyes. It took about ten minutes for Quatre to finish vaccuming because according to him this place was disneyland for the dustbunnies.  
  
Afterward he left to the tv room. I could hear him ordering everyone around. "Trowa, you are going to watch tv, Chang, you are going to sit on the chair like this and read a book." I could hear Wufei try to correct him, but Quatre ignored his sputters. "Heero, you uh, you do whatever,"  
  
Heero shortly came back into the room with a 2 sub sandwitches. He placed one wrapped in plastic on the nightstand for me. Then he went to do whatever he does on the computer. What can he do on that computer all the time? I didn't think it was safe to ask. I fell asleep again.  
  
A/N: So? What do you think so far? R&R Please! 


	4. Dreams

* * * I was in Deathsythe at the heat of a battle with Wing Zero beside me. I tried to move Deathsythe but the gundam was paralyzed.  
  
"Heero! I can't move at all! I don't know what's wrong!" Bullets wouldn't fire. The system hads practically shut down, except that it was still running.  
  
Oz decided to go after Heero, knowing that I couldn't do anything about it. If they defeated Wing Zero they would have 2 gundams to take home.  
  
We were helpless as Heero's gundam was attacked by several mobil suites. Wing Zero fought them off, but they just kept coming back. They were too strong for him.  
  
Heero reached for the self destruct button a moment too late. The mobil suites blew up Wing Zero right before my eyes.  
  
"NOOO!!!" I screamed. Heero flew out of the gundam and fell into the city below. He rolled as he hit the ground, bleeding all over, dead. I screamed his name.  
  
* * * "HEERO!!" I yelled, springing forward from my bed. It had been another nightmare. Heero got quickly up from his computer shair and rushed past two strange people and Quatre, arriving swiftly at my side.  
  
Hot tears were flowing from my scared eyes as cold sweat dripped from my face. I held my head in shaking hands, trying to realize that it was a nightmare, my eyes widened in fear. I hugged Heero around the waist as he stood by my bed. My face was pressed against his flat stomach and my arms trembled.  
  
"I was paralyzed and they got you Heero, and you were killed before my eyes. There was nothing I could do, it was like it happened in real life; it was so vivid," The dream flickered before my eyes, scaring the death out of me.  
  
Heero tried to calm me as Quatre spoke softly to me. "Duo, the headmaster is here to see you," I slowly let go of Heero until I was only holding his hand. I was still shaking a little and drenched with sweat as I looked up to the headmaster and the nurse beside him.  
  
If he thought I was faking it, he also must have thought that that was some show I just put on. His face was full of too many expressions to tell what he believed.  
  
The nurse, on the other hand, looked thoroughly shocked. I would have felt embarrassed, but considering my situation, I didn't. I was just glad that it was a nightmare and nothing more; especially not a precognitive dream.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Maxwell. I have come here to check up on you, as the school asked me to. Please understand-"  
  
I shook my head, breathing rapidly. "No, no. I understand," I let go of Heero and flopped backwards, my head hitting the soft pillow behind me. "But no blood, please,"  
  
The headmaster gave me a puzzled look and Quatre whispered in his ear that I was afraid of needles. He hardly whispered it, actually, as I heard it from my bed.  
  
The nurse did the small things like check my blood pressure and look into my mouth and stuff. Lucky for me, she didn't need to shoot me with a demon- needle. I probably wouldn't have won the fight, the sides tallying up as 4 to 1.  
  
"Yes, it is true, this boy is sick!" The nurse told the head hauncho. Come on, I could have told him that, it wasn't like I was faking it or anything. Idiot.  
  
Quatre ushered them out of the room after awhile and Heero turned to go back to his computer. I could still remember the dream; the scenes still fresh in my mind. I clutched Heero's hand again. "No, Heero! Please don't leave!" I hated my nightmares, and sometimes I didn't want to go back to sleep in fear I'd have another. But I never had bad dreams when Heero was near. I didn't want another nightmare, and the last one was frightful enough, thank you very much.  
  
Heero looked at me, his expression hidden under the Perfect Soldier mask. But I think I saw under a chip of the stone mask an expression of bewilderment. He tried to pull away again, but I wouldn't let go.  
  
"Duo, I'm just getting my book. Let me go for just a second," Reluctantly, I let him go.  
  
I really didn't think I'd get Heero sick. He was just too much of a Perfect Soldier, and Perfect Soldiers don't get sick. Heero returned moments later with his book Native Son.  
  
"Isn't that a murder suspense thing?" I asked as Heero crawled onto the bed.  
  
"Yes, it's good, though. Maybe you should try reading it,"  
  
"Yeah, maybe," I had decided to tell Heero that my dark secret as soon as possible. Well, sort of. As soon as possible starting tomorrow.  
  
As always, I wasn't awake when everybody left in the morning. I had progressed over the flu a lot, and was almost over it. But it still didn't mean I was going to get up at 7:00 in the morning. The day went on painfully slow. At least it gave me time to rehearse all my lines in which I had made to tell Heero this afternoon.  
  
It was a cold day. Some fog was setting in, which meant that my friends would be coming home later then usual. I swear the weather did this on purpose.  
  
Finally at 4:00pm, Father Time dragged everyone inside. I could hear them complaining about the awful weather. Heero heaved himself into the bedroom. It was now or never.  
  
"Uh, um, Heero?" I asked cautiously as Heero dressed in jeans and his muscle shirt.  
  
"What?" He called back.  
  
"Do you think, um, would you mind, uh, will you step outside with me for a moment?" I was totally blanching, I know. But my lines were wiped out of my head with that small 'what' from Heero.  
  
Heero looked at me strangly and nodded. I pushed my self up from laying on the bed and accompanied him out the door (kind of slowly, though, my muscles hurt).  
  
I tried to hurry past the tv room where everyone else was watching tv. Luckily, no one noticed us. We got into the kitchen and Heero lowered his voice. "What do you want, anyways?"  
  
"Just hold on, I tell you outside," There was too high of a risk factor that Quatre would hear me and get angry.  
  
We made it safely outside and moved away from the house a bit. I sat down on the ground with Heero taking a seat beside me.  
  
"It's pretty with the fog outside, isn't it?" Heero just stared hard at me.  
  
"Why did you call me out here. You know you can see fog out of the window, just like rain,"  
  
That cut me harshly. I knew he was talking about the night it poured while I was outside. "Hey, look, I already said I was sorry for that, okay? Can't you just leave it alone?"  
  
"No. Duo, I was worried sick when Wufei said you went outside and didn't come back. I went outside and looked all over for you! I called and you didn't reply, I searched and I didn't find you. Honestly, I thought I was going to have a heart attack!"  
  
"You just made me so angry I had to leave! You never care about anybody! Maybe if you were a little less quiet and a little more nice I wouldn't have done that, but no, you have to be the Perfect Soldier, a rock with no feelings inside!"  
  
"Look, I searched all night for you because I cared! I was scared when you didn't come home and I was worried that someone had kidnapped you! See, I'm not a Perfect Soldier! Perfect Soldiers don't love!!"  
  
My jaw dropped. "What...? Love...?" Heero's face turned a bright pinkish red and avoided eye contact with me. "Love..as in friend or love as in...love?" He didn't answer. I took it as the latter. "You...you love me!?"  
  
I was so happy I could cry. I could, but I didn't. Heero looked at me, his face still blushing. "Aren't you going to say anything else?"  
  
I searched his angelic blue eyes. "Yeah," He waited for my response. "I love you too,"  
  
It was his turn to gape at me. I think he nearly passed out, actually. I smiled. I guess this wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be.  
  
Suddenly though, I gasped a short breath of air as Heero rushed onto me. His soft warm lips met mine and his hot breathe invaded my mouth. I kissed Heero back gently.  
  
It didn't last long because I pulled away. I put my fingers on Heero's lips to stop him, and he looked at me so cutely. "Why?"  
  
"I'm sick, Heero!" I had a feeling that Heero would be too, in a few days time. The weekend was here, and I'm guessing that by Monday Heero wouldn't be going to school (but unfortunatly, I would have to).  
  
* * * "Bye, Heero! Don't do too much!" I called to Heero, who was sitting upright on the bed and playing with his laptop. He gave me his death glare and I smiled.  
  
Quatre knows how Heero got sick, but everyone else just thinks we're 'better friends'. I'll have to take a picture when they find out; it'll be such a Kodac moment.  
  
"Damn you, Duo, damn you," I supressed my self from laughing and left the room to school.  
  
  
  
END! 


End file.
